


Trust No One

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Dark, Drabble, Gore, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper can't trust anyone... not even himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust No One

**Author's Note:**

> Dark drabble based off episode 11 of season 2, I really want dark Dipper to be a thing.

Dipper gazed down at the scene before him passively, looking away with a dissatisfied scoff. A familiar demonic voice whispered into his ear. “What’s wrong Pine Tree? I thought you wanted revenge,” Bill smirked, his hand stroking the young man’s cheek almost affectionately.

“I did… but I don’t think this is enough,” Dipper answered, glancing back at Bill. His touch usually would have disgusted Dipper but it was strangely welcome. Bill chuckled and took his hand away from the bloodied boy’s cheek. He was dyed with red, grimy with the blood old allies as it dripped from his clothes and clumped in his hair. What a wonderfully cruel sight to behold along with the organs strewn across the back wall. 

“Then perhaps we should deliver salvation to the other non-believers,” Bill suggested, stepping over Stan’s mangled body. If you could even call it a body anymore, it was a mess unrecognizable to anyone but the perpetrator. Dipper nodded and followed the demon obediently without argument. However before they headed out the door of the Mystery Shack he took one last look at the body slumped over in the corner. Mabel had been spared of the same amputation and torture the others had endured in their death. But she was so, so weak… never even tried to fight back as she said her last goodbyes to her twin.

Dipper laughed to himself in amusement, proud of his handiwork. “You forgot to trust no one,” He reminded his dead family before departing to serve a higher calling of a messy tribulation.


End file.
